The Countess's Glory After Death
by Katolika at Filipina
Summary: This is a POV (Point Of View) by Countess Margaret Pole of Salisbury after she was beheaded. Based on the ending of the King's Curse by Philippa Gregory. Rated K for a bad word.


Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

I see nothing but darkness around me. I feel nothing but the soft, green grass my once living body lies lifelessly on. I hear nothing but faint murmurs of everybody who saw my head cut off. Then, all of this faded when a bright figure took me away.

My eyes finally opened. I see the sky we're flying in. I feel warm arms carrying me. I hear the flaps of large wings and the air bristling around us. Alas, the mysterious figure put me down on a patch of clouds. It's unbelievable I can stand on a cloud! Am I not suppose to fall? Am I not to fall in Purgatory for some sins I have done in my life?

"How are you, Margaret?" The figure asked. I backed away in fear of an angel. I fear him for he might bring me down to Purgatory or worse, Hell. "Be afraid not, Margaret. I am the Archangel Michael, the Commander of God's Army of Angels."

"Am I going to Heaven?"

"God will be the judge of that." His answer sent a shivering chill down my old spine. Then, Archangel Michael led me further into the cloud. There stood God in the center with His Son, Jesus, on the right. I had the urge to bow to them. I obliged. Shockingly, my bow is lower than how I bowed before when I was living. I can still bow although I am very old.

"Stand up, Margaret. Your Judgement has come." Jesus said, handing His hand out to me. I willingly took it and stood firmly.

"Margaret, you have passed your challenges successfully. Not even a curse you have said against Me during your life when you were living. You were a good daughter, a doting sister, a loyal wife, a caring mother, a good lady-in-waiting and governess and a patient servant to the king. Even though you signed the Oath, I forgive you for you signed it to survive. I also forgive you for cursing King Henry in your thoughts."

"Will you forgive His Majesty, dearest God?"

"I think not. His marriages still cannot expunge the sin of adultery. His continous killings cannot wash off the blood he has in his hands." Both relief and concern surged me. The next thing I knew, God and Jesus brought me beyond the Golden Gate. There They left me to take care of the other souls and angels.

Tears of joy ran down from my eyes as I see everyone I love.

I see my parents watching fondly at Teddy, Anne and Richard playing. Three of them still looked like the children they died as. Mother and Father told me Anne died as an infant. While I saw Richard die as a one year old. I smiled at the perfect image of them. I see my two beloved sons, Henry and Arthur, talking to each other. I suppose they were talking about jokes for Arthur laughs a lot. I also see Bishop John Fisher, Prince Arthur and Sir Thomas More laughing at Henry's jokes. My smile grew wider. My tears also rolled down even more. I see my cousin, Queen Elizabeth, and Queen Katherine playing around with the dead children they bore. Prince Arthur excused himself from the group and flew over to his two beloved queens. There he played with the children. Aside from them, more angels and souls are present scattered around Heaven. Including the Virgin Mary who is talking with Her Son.

All of this satisfied me truly. This filled my hunger although I didn't eat. This filled my thirst although I didn't drink. This raised me up from poverty although riches didn't come to me. It's everything I dream of; of what I yearn of. But, my husband Richard is not here. Where could he be?

Out of nowhere, my question was answered. Two hands slid into my waist. I obviously turned around and see Richard. He looked more handsome as an angel. Once he spotted a tear in my right cheek, he wipee it away then hugged me tightly.

"I miss you very much, my love; my Margaret." He whispered to me. In return, I also hugged him. His warmth made me feel like I'm his new wife all over again. We broke off the hug when Teddy pat me in the shoulder. I hugged him as well.

"Teddy, look at you! You're very handsome."

"You should look yourself as well, Maggie. You almost look like Lady Margaret Beaufort." The very name of that blasted woman rolled off his tongue to remind me where she is.

"Where is she, Teddy?"

"In Purgatory."

"How are you now?"

"I'm well and happy to see you."

"Let's bot be separated ever again. Even in a thousand lives." He chuckled at what I've said.

"I hope so."

The last thing I know is after hugging everyone I love, I live a life of eternal glory in God's Kingdom.


End file.
